あなたは私のもの
by sbanggg
Summary: Simple enough to see it, but much too complex to get it. Cheesy carvings aren't all that cliché, especially when they have dedicating meanings. Both devoting and affectionate with hints of jealousy. May all be blessed by this ironic, twisted romance.


Description: Simple enough to see it, but much too complex to get it. Cheesy carvings aren't all that cliché, especially when they have dedicating meanings. Both devoting and affectionate with hints of jealousy. May all be blessed by this ironic, twisted romance.

All Yu-Gi-Oh! relations belong to their rightful owners and property.

_Enjoy!_

—

**あなたは私のもの****  
**_~sbanggg~_

Yami scrunched his nose at another attempt of _a moment._ How many was that already? About the tenth time today? And what? It was still 8:20a.m. in the morning?—_Wow._

"Bah. How cliché can people get these days?"

"Looks like people are starting to lose ideas." An angelic tune clicked.

"Flowers and candy? Isn't that something for when it's Valentines?" Yami continued to stared at the guy who'd kept fondling with his girl—_yuck._

"It doesn't have to be Valentine's Day, you know." Yugi gazed at his slender fingers. "In any case, you practically see couples making out every day in the hallways, anyway."

"If you ask me, it's become rather fruity than mushy—heck, this entire school is already a giant fruit." Yami crossed his arms as he leaned more into his seat. "But in a way I envy them."

The older teen smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Really? How so?" Asked Yugi lazily, still finding his hand more intriguing than his friend.

"The way how they are today, all due to their courage; they were able to acknowledge their feelings for each other. I'm jealous." Yami truthfully smiled at the committed partners.

"However, I still find it to be tasteless and originality to be overly used."

Yugi silently chuckled at the lameness of Yami's tone.

"Oh yeah like you know about it." Yugi crossed his arms over his uniformed chest.

"As a matter of fact, ...I do." Yami countered smirkingly as he touched the tip of his chin.

Idling into deep thought mode; Yami shut his eyes again, adding an additional deep humming sound from his throat. Yugi stared at the teen queerly; knitting his eyebrows together.

"Back in elementary school, I had this crush I thought I could never get over." Yami's rumbling voice breaking the concentration. "So it hit me. It had to be love."

Taken back by the sudden outlet of Yami's thoughts, Yugi's jaws dropped with shock and anger. Of course, nothing came out from jealousy, ...right? Not knowing from the start was what was _really_ wearing Yugi's patience thin; he'd known Yami since ...forever! Ever since the first grade, how could he not tell his oldest and dearest friend?

_'If there's no trust, there's no love'._ Yugi noted the quote in his brain.

"You never told me you liked someone back in grade school." He retorted with hints of bitterness in his voice.

"I didn't?" Yami chuckled, popping an eye open. "Anyway, I wasn't able to summon up the courage to tell the person I liked how I felt. So I tried a different approach."

"What did you do?" Replacing the angry melody with sounds of interest, he peered closer at the taller teen's face.

"You remember those wooden desks we had?"

"Yeah?"

"I carved a message under their desk." Replied Yami proudly.

This made Yugi laugh, a carving, Yami? Really?

"Oh yeah? And what was their reaction to it?"

"Nothing, they never noticed the carving." Replacing the notes of humour with sincerity. "To this day, I still think there could be a chance for me and that person."

"I see... Wait." Yugi blinked, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"You still never told me who was it that you liked." The angry tone made a comeback. "Is it someone I might know? Or perhaps one of our friends? Come on, spit it out."

Yami chuckled as he watched Yugi's so-called intense eyes.

"Seeing how it's so obvious; there's no need. However, it is someone who attends to this school and I assure you, Yugi that you know this person better than anyone."

"Jeez Yami, why not just tell me already?" Yugi tiredly chuckled. _'This is getting annoying'._

Once you get Yugi interested into something, what makes you think he'll back down without answers? Knowing Yugi for more than a decade, you kind of get the picture of where his intentions lead to.

Yami laughed wholeheartedly as he stared into those pretty purple eyes. From the giddiest giggles to the harshest cries of laughter, both sounded beautifully whenever they came from Yugi's throat.

_There's that spark again._

"It's funny. Whenever I look at you, a coldness from the bottom of my heart begins to flares. To as the fine hairs from the back my neck stand straight up."

The sun-kissed boy gently took the pale, soft hand into his. Lifting near his lips, he lightly pressed the fingertips against his rose moist flesh.

Yugi's heart pounded against his ribcage as pools of black cherry flooded his face.

_'...Yami?'_

Yami released Yugi's hand and gave the boy a quick, warm stare—which made Yugi stiffly flinched at the levels of personal space.

"I have to get going, class starts in five minutes." He suddenly stood up from his seat, patting the shorter teen's head before leaving the room. "You think about what I said, Yugi."

Yugi blinked a few times, letting what happened between him and Yami sink in. Realizing...

"H-hey, Yami! Yami! GET BACK HERE!" The teenager practically screamed across the room.

"WHAT DID- ...the carving say...?" Toning down his ringing voice to a more timid sound, he angrily blushed to himself while as some of the students countered confused glares at him.

"What just happened?"

"Hey Yugi, what's under your desk?" One of his fellow classmates pointed under his desk as they seated next to Yugi's desk.

"What?"

The tri-coloured hair boy's eye widened at what he saw.

There was a red-ink message under his desk.

あなたは私のもの _(You're Mine)  
_—Y. S.

Cherry running across china cheeks, Yugi's lips slowly twisted to a small smile as the flush melted all over his complexion.

"Yeah right." He muttered.

—

Simple?


End file.
